Shadow howl
by Tamersa
Summary: Dekaranger universe He just wanted some peaceful life. But sometimes destiny wants something oposite. Kordian didn't expect things to turn that way, but living is full of surprises. pairing - slight Doggie/Swan, a crossover with other universe possible
1. Chapter 1

„So this is the Sun..." - the boy looked at the sky while he was walking down form the spaceship.

"It's your first time on the Earth, huh?" - asked some man from security - "but you look quite human to me."

The boy just smiled a little. He knew about camouflage most aliens wear on this planet. And he also knew that security can see through it. But he really looked like a earthling. Well, his mother lived here once.

"But you should buy sunglasses. Your eyes are a bit strange. "

Ah, yes, his eyes... those where yellow, and when he was angry his pupils were more lancet. He must be more careful now.

"Okay, thank you for good advice..."

Now was the time to find some job. Maybe here is the place for him?

It's been 6 years since the battle with Abrera. Some things have changed while other have not.

Doggie was still in charge, Tetsu was still in the team. Umeko disliked when someone took bath in her bathroom, Standing upside-down still helped Sen think better, Jasmine was still an ESPer and Swan repaired the machines when needed.

But there were some news. Ban has returned. He liked to work in fire brigade but he missed his friends too much. So he was a backup now. He would join the brigade only in big emergencies. The biggest change was, however, the five years old girl who was living in the dekabase. After the battle with the bat, Swan and Doggie at last admitted their feelings for each other. And one year after the wedding, Retri was born. She looked more like a human than a alienizer. The things that made the difference were light blue hair, ears that looked exactly like those at Doggie's head and little wings which where only visible when the child wanted them to be. And there was something more.

Her IQ was high. Very high. That was quite a problem because Retri was kind of bored in kindergarten. That's why, when she promised that she would not leave the base, the girl could be there all the time. It wasn't much trouble. Well almost. Kids usualy do a lot of things they shouldn't. And sometimes they aren't even aware of it.

"You wana get a job eh? What kind of a job? And what are your references?" - asked the man.

The room, where the two met, was all dusty. You could see old furniture from many eras everywhere. This was the official job middleman office. When emigrant alienizers want to find a job they all come here.

"Hmm... I'm good at cleaning and cooking. I know the tastes of about 200 different alienizers."

"And do you have any papers to prove that?"

"Eeeer... no. My previous employers didn't give me such documents"

"That's a problem..."

"The only paper I have is this" - the boy took a card out of his pocket.

It looked a bit like an Earth drivers license.

"Wildcard! You should've told me sooner that you have it".

The man smiled slightly. Wildcards are very rare. Only few aliens could be in its posession. The card was a gateway to any kind of job and if you show it, no one would ask who you are or what you previously did. There was only a photo, name (sometimes just one without the family name) and the most important: the Final Judgment seal that prove the innocence of the card wielder. This document was forged more often than any other document. About 60 of them were fake.

"Some hot stuff I think. I don't know if you made it or stole it, but you can have any job... let me see... maybe this one?"

Boy read the papers.

"According to this I must pretend to be housekeeper and then steal an expensive vase"

"Well I would call this: take the item and bring it to another place"

"Sorry but I need some normal work right now. I had some problems last time if you know what I mean"

"Oh I see. Good here you can find a decent job. A normal boring one. Here are your reference"

"Thank you" - the boy hid the documents in the backpack.

He turned around to the exit.

"Ah wait. Your name. Kordian. It sounds like an earthling one. "

"Maybe or maybe not. Good bye!" he busted out the room.

He stopped 100 m from the office.

"What a jerk. He thought that my Wildcard was a fake. Stupid human. And he wanted me to steal some vase. I'm not a thief" - he said to himself.

O. k. he stole some food from the kitchen few times but every cook there was like that. He was so hungry that time. He shook his head. If nobody discovers what race he is, it will be perfect.

"Cleaning someone's house is so much better than the cooking in the prison of planet Naka'rk".

It was beginning of new era for him.

"Lookout Japan! Kordian will be living here from today!"

And then he went to his new work. The future was so bright.

A month later.

"It is so quiet these days. Alienizers are calm and there hasn't been any serious cases in weeks" - Umeko was bored to death.

But no one was mad at her words. Yesterday, she had a case of a lost alien cat. Well yeah he was two meters long and that was the only problem.

"Then, it's a good time to do some paperwork " - said Tetsu who just came by.

"Oi kohai you just came back from one of your tokukoyu cases so you don't know how boring it is here lately. Fire brigade is off too" - Ban was simply lying on the table.

He was suffering from the lack of action the most.

"You could practice more like Hoji, senpai"

"Or try some sleep like Sen." - said Jasmine taking her cup of tea.

"It's too monotonic. Too much practice and I'll be crazy! I'm not tired so no sleep for me. Swan-san is lucky. The machines need taking care of the entire time even if they're not in use..."

"Yaaawn...Um that's weird, but I couldn't sleep here last time. What's the difference?" - Sen just woke up.

"I think it's because one person is missing" - Jasmine just smiled slightly.

Everyone else made the same face, accept Doggie.

"She is with Swan, learning how to repair DekaRobo joints." - he said quickly.

His daughter didn't cause trouble like other children. She made things that were right from a logic point of the view. But not so good form other ones.

"That's an idea Ban! Try to play with Retri. Boredom will disappear!" - Umeko had another 'great' idea.

"Boredom, yes. But..." - Tetsu was a little worried.

"I tried that. And well... She wanted to play hide and seek. I looked for her for 3 hours. When I gave up she came from nowhere and said she won" - it was a little embarrassing for Ban.

"She is just too smart for you" - for that words Umeko was chased in the base for one hour.

Doggie just shook his head. He didn't have just one daughter but also 6 other 'kids' to care of.

As for Retri – oh yes she was his pride. For now she was learning only theory about Special Police Dekaranger. All practice was left for when she will be older and her body grows up. For now she was very pleased with the things in dekabase. At first it was rather disturbing: such a young child and criminal stuff. But even with that kind of information she was still a cute and innocent girl. It was just like the data she took where stored in an independent part of the brain. Well she was a half breed maybe that was the cause?

The Anubian was shaken away from his thoughts by a voice,

"Boss! Here is the index for new workers. But too many candidates came for cleaning job. We need only one. Please sign here and I'll choose right person" - it was one of the administrator of dekabase.

Kruger wanted to sign it but…

"I think I'll do the selection"

"Sir, that kind of job... well I can do it myself..."

"Yes I know. However my nose tells me I should do it. Witch room is it then?"

Kordian was sitting in the waiting room. He worked a month at the Retarou family and they were pleased. Sadly they wanted to move away but they left him a very good references. They were so good, that he was taken as a candidate for cleaning service in the Special Police Base. It was his big chance. A stable job, with a place to stay and high payment. The only thing that left was them to choose him for this work. And that wasn't so sure.

Doggie was waiting for the last candidate. He almost chose the right one but he wanted to see all of them. Especially that the last one had only two documents. A reference paper from one family and a Wildcard. It was quite interesting. At last he came in. boss was quite surprised when he saw a young boy. His clothes were rather poor and he had a cap with 'ears'.

Weird.

"I thought that picture on the card was just old. How old ARE you" - that was the first question.

But the boy wasn't troubled with it at all.

"According to the time reference here on Earth I am about..." - he made a pause here thinking - "...twelve. More or less"

"Hm... OK I get it. You can take of the cap if you want. It must be hot for you."

"No, thank you. I feel better with this on, if you don't mind that is Sir".

That was interesting. Why didn't he want to take it off? He was cheeked by security. He didn't hide anything under the cap. Or maybe...

"If that is what you want...Tell me now why do you want this job?"

"It's quite simple. Payment is good, you can have your own room to stay and work isn't that hard"

"Is that all?"

"Yes. Did I say something wrong?"

"No its just funny. The older candidates at the first place said that it was cool to work in dekabase and see the Dekarangers. I thought someone young like you will say that especially. But what happened to your parents that you have to work alone?"

"My mother died when I was young. I don't remember her much. About my father I really don't know. I saw him only once. And I don't think he would like any family reunion." - he said that in a way that pointed out that he doesn't want to talk about it.

It was risky to give this job to that boy. However all senses were telling Boss that he was the right choice. He had a bad feeling for a few days. Something was coming. It was silence before the storm. And this boy has some good wavelength.

"I think you got this job. You can move here immediately"

"Thank you sir. I've got all my stuff at security case. It won't take long"

"Ah yes from now on you can call me Boss like everyone else in the base."

"Roger!" - The boy said and left the room.

'So his name is Kordian huh? I think I heard that somewhere. And at some point he didn't tell the entire truth. But this is not a problem. I feel some trouble is coming. That's the real case' Doggie thought as he left the room through the back door.

Kordian walked slowly through the corridor.

The Boss.

He looked just like that guy. That was the same race for sure. But the uniform was different.

"So you are the new guy here? If you have any question just tell me" - said administrator when he booked Kordian to his new room.

"Actually I have one question. Is there any person in Dekarangers that his uniform is white?"

"Yes the tokukyou."

"But I mean a uniform like the Boss has. I know some things about tokukyou... And I have in mind something different."

"Ah Yes I heard once about someone like that. I think those are called 'independent'. They can delete without judgment. But why do you want to know something like that?"

"I was just curious. I saw someone like that on one of the planets. So he was a police too"

"No, the 'independent' aren't the special police. It's a unit that doesn't take orders form headquarters."

So that guy was like that. But who cares? Now is the time for peaceful and easy work. Nothing will go wrong, right?

Kordian was thinking so deeply that he almost crashed with someone. Someone shorter than him.

"Huh and who are you?" - asked the little girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Boy looked at the child. He didn't expect someone that young in Dekabase. But there was something familiar in that kid.

"My name is Kordian. I'm new here" - he said with a little smile.

"And I'm Retri Kruger. Nice to meat ya" - her voice was still childish.

"Kruger? You're Bosses daughter then?" - it was very surprising for him to hear that.

A half breed in here?

"Yeah, how did you know?" - she used a little sarcasm.

Others could tell just by looking at her but the boy didn't understand how. He was thinking again. Quite interesting.

"Soo... what will you be doing here?" - the girl asked.

"I'm in the cleaning service and..."

"...and thats so boring! There is no mess at the moment. Would you like to play with me, hmm?" - she interrupted him.

"I don't think that I should..."

"Aw come on! It's nothing dangerous really... It's a simple game!"

"Err... I don't know any games. Until the last month I lived on a different planet"

"Don't worry. It's quite easy! Bend down here a little and I'll tell you the rules."

The boy shrugged and did as he was told. He didn't see that little hand was few millimeters form his head.

And then..

"Hehe... I've got your cap! Now you must catch me to get it back!!" - with a laugh she started running but when she looked ahead of her, he was already there.

"Give it back!" - Kordian was angry.

He took his belongings and put it on his head.

"Woow you are so quick! Where did you learn that?"

"Its not your business!"

"Hey I'm sorry... I didn't want to steal it form you. Why are you so angry? It's not a big deal... you are just..."

"Don't say that loud... someone might hear it" - now he was really scared.

"Why are you so afraid?" - for her the boy was weird and with this quite interesting.

"You did something bad and now you're hiding?"

"No, thats not the case...It's who I am... that's the problem..." - and now he looked so sad.

She knew he will be her new playmate.

"Ok just forget about this incident. I didn't see anything, ne? But now I know I shouldn't play tag with you. Maybe... hide and seek? " - she smiled evilly.

That was her specialty. No one knew all the hiding places in the base better than her.

"I'm in, but not today. Tomorrow when I'll finish my work. I think we should meet here at 13:00"

"Eh? Your cleaning will be done by that hour? The last cleaning man was finishing around 15:00"

"Weren't you the one who said I'm quick? So how about it? But you know I don't know the rules"

"No problem. I'll explain everything to you tomorrow. And be prepared. You will be looking for me longer than you will work" - and with a little laugh she run the corridor.

What a bright child he thought. It will be nice to know some Earth games. Well any kind of games. He wasn't playing anything from the time he was three.

"Now I know why so many alienizers come to this planet..." - he told himself, and went to his room.

"It's the third corpse this month chief" - the policeman looked at a young man.

He was in early 20. He looked healthy, there weren't any wounds but he was dead.

"I've bet my month salary that the autopsy will tell us that it was a heart attack. Again..." - the older man just shook his head.

How is it possible to have a heart attack at such a young age? And three people in one month? That was suspicious. However he didn't have any clues. None of the victims had any drugs or poison in their blood. In one moment their hearts just stopped.

"Maybe we should contact Dekarangers? It looks like alienizer case" - said the young lieutenant.

"No. We will investigate it for now. We don't have any proof that this is a murder especially done by alienizer".

It was quite a mystery. If only the chief of the Megalopolis Police knew the truth...

"How did you find me?" - girl was quite shocked.

It wasn't even half an hour and Kordian was standing beside her.

"Think, Retri. Think" - now it was his turn to make some sarcasm.

"Oh. Yeah I totally forgot...but next time you won't stand a chance, you'll see!" - she wasn't angry, just annoyed.

It was one of her best hideouts. But not the only one.

"Hehe yeah right. So that was one of the earth games? I like it. So what do you want to do next?" - he asked while helping her leave the small space between old computer and wall.

"I should go now to the mechanics office to learn something about flying units, wanna go with me?" - she liked to gather new informations but it will be so much more fun to do with someone else.

"I don't know if I can..."

"Sure... you'll get to know my mum. She's great and she'll like you in a minute. And someday you will be cleaning the hangar, ne? So you could say it will be a reconnaissance" - her logic has taken upper hand again.

"If you say so... you're the genius here. Let's go."

They were walking a small corridor then down the stairs.

"Why didn't you want to use the elevator?" - Retri asked when they almost reached their destination.

"I've got some bad experiences with it" - he sighed.

It was unpleasant memory. He got stuck at the mine elevator for two days. He thought he would die there.

"Ok if you say so.. I don't mind"

The girl got closer to the doors with electronic lock. She pressed some buttons.

"Welcome to the mechanics kingdom!".

Boy didn't say anything but the view was stunning. The vehicles were enormous almost like the spaceship he was traveling to Earth. He's never seen something like that. Even when he saw tokukoyu in action they didn't use something like that.

"Wooah those look great! And the vehicle can really combine?"

"Yes, they can." .

The words however didn't come form Retri mouth. Swan was just approaching them. She had smile on her face like always. Kordian felt that he can trust this person from the moment he saw her.

"You must be Kordian. Retri told me so much about you even if she knows you only for a few days. Call me Swan-san" - with that words she shook his hand.

"Um ok. I heard you designed those machines. That must have been difficult." - he still was impressed by all he saw.

"No not so hard. The thing is to keep them in that shape. And its not easy when some alienizers are using kaijuki over and over again" - she crossed her arms.

For some time was peaceful here but Doggie said he smells some trouble. And he was never wrong in that kind of things.

"I don't know why someone wants to hurt others but I know why alienizers come to Earth, even if it's not in the center of galaxy" - Kordian said something he didn't want o say but it was too late.

"What do you mean?" - asked Retri.

She read lots of books about Earth it's components and even with all her genius she didn't understand why aliens liked this planet so much.

"You see I lived in lots of places and planets but only here I can see such a differences between individuals of one species. Humans are very complex. Of course alienizers are too but not in such a scale like that."

Swan looked at the boy carefully. He wasn't any average child. His inner wisdom was extraordinary. Doggie must have felt that when he chose him to work here. Who knows maybe his skills will be used to something else than cleaning?

"Retri today you will learn new things but before that, maybe our guest would like to drink some tea?"

"I'd like that if that's not a problem"

"Not at all! Come with me I don't know your tastes.".

This place was getting better and batter every day. Nothing could go wrong. Nothing.

"... and thats the case. There are seven murders in total. I wouldn't tell you about it but we have one witness and he was sure he saw an alienizer running from the crime scene. We still don't know if this is the case for Dekarangers but because of the media people started panicking. And we don't want a mass hysteria so please help us with this case." - on the monitor the police chief looked very tired and desperate.

"You said all those people died because of a heart attack. Why do you think this is a murder case?" - asked Kruger.

"We made precise autopsy, and from it we know that the heart attack was caused by an electric shock. It must've been good adjusted to the victim to not leave any traces. And in such a short time its not possible with Earth technology"

"I understand we will take care of it"

"Thank you. I'm sending all documents now. Good luck" - then he disconnected.

"So we're on a case again!" - Umeko was so happy about it.

Not that she liked when someone was murdering others.

"Can we see a map where the victims were found?" - Hoji didn't want to admit but he was waiting for new case too.

"Yes. Here it is. The numbers beside the dots show the date of the murder" - Boss explained.

"First we should ask people who are living nearby if they seen any suspicious alienizer" - Tetsu was ready to go.

Few minutes later the meeting room was almost empty. Doggie was still sitting at command chair. Something was very wrong with this case. And it was bound to him directly he knew it. But it was first time when he heard about someone killing that way. At that moment the doors opened and a cleaning boy walk in.

"...huh? This isn't the guest room. They made another joke..." - he sighed but then he saw Boss.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb you, sir. I will be going now" - Kordian looked at the holographic map. The dots with dates were connect in order from the oldest to the newest.

"I saw that on TV today. The mystery murders. But that map is too detailed for me. I think sometimes too much informations make only a mess. I'm sorry again. Good day."

The boy has walked outside.

Too much details? Kruger pushed few buttons. The dates disappeared. Then he connected dots in different order. That was it! Thats was the answer... It looked like a long shot at first but now. It made sense. However the field investigation was necessary too. Thats why he didn't call Dekarangers right away. This will not be an easy case. He didn't know who or why. But one was clear for sure. Murderer was targeting their base. And it looks like he's just laughing at their faces right now waiting for a good moment or a mistake. Or both.

"We are the target? Why do you think like that Boss?" - asked Sen.

Even when he made his thinking pose he didn't have the same conclusions.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure. Now look at the map and the places where the victims were murdered. Now try to connect them"

"We just tried that but it didn't make any sense" - said Jasmine.

"You are right but we did it in wrong order. I'll erase the dates. Now if we connect them this way..."

"Thats impossible! They made almost perfect circle around the base!" - Ban shouted.

"That's right... I think the killer didn't finish his job. He needs two more victims. Look at this. Those are names of murdered people. Please read first letters from the family names"

"P O L I C E S" - said Umeko.

"It's more like 'police s' but the full sentence would sound Police SPD. He is pointing at us, showing us that we will be in the center of whatever he wants to do. The killer must be full of himself and quite dangerous if he is doing something like that. We're have a lot of enemies that's why this case will be extremely difficult. I doubled the security but we still have to be careful."

"Roger!" - said the team.


	3. Chapter 3

„The first rule: Don't make your actions in normal order. Distract your enemies. Second rule: Don't let the enemies know you. The best situation is when they haven't even heard about you. Third rule: Try to give them false image of the things you are about to do..." - his dark voice echoed in large room.

Everything went according to his plan.

"Dekarangers are on this case now... it's later than I thought though..."

He walked across the wall and touched one of the bricks. The little safe has opened. There was just a little fragment of paper laying there.

"Thank you mother so much for this... even if this costs you your life" - he smiled grimly.

"When I'm done with this I'll be invincible. No one will stop me, yes...".

Few minutes later he was outside. The sky was clear and all the stars could be easily seen. It was some kind of industrial region, but it seemed deserted.

"Only two more... and then I'll see it all. Good that patience is my strong point."

With that words he dashes through the night.

"You think he will come?" - Umeko whispered to Sen who was crouching beside her.

Hoji was hiding about 50 meters further. They were waiting for about two hours in one of two possible murder places. No one knew when the killer would strike again.

"I'm not sure. But we are here third night in a row." - said Sen.

He was tired like the rest of the team and because of that he couldn't think straight. They must end it quickly. Suddenly something moved on the other side of the street. The shadow person was quickly closing to the lantern.

"Eeee?... it's only some normal citizen. No luck this ti..." - but Umeko didn't finish the sentence.

Someone with a swift move got behind the human and did something to him. The man opened his eyes widely and fell on he ground

"His escaping! After him!" shouted Hoji.

Sen nodded and ran after the unknown creature. Umeko stopped for a moment to check how the victim was doing. Sadly he was dead.

' How did he do that? There were no flash from electric source no sound and on the radar no alien technology. We checked all alienizer criminals and no one could do it.'

At the same time Ban, Jasmine and Tetsu took the message about running suspect .

"He's coming our way. Be prepared!" - shouted red ranger.

They were in an open space with few trees. He will not escape this time! The trap was very well prepared but...

"Senpai! Some man just walk in the restricted area!" - Tetsu caught a female with his eyesight.

She was confused and didn't know where she was.

"Welcome my 'D' message." - the enemy suddenly appeared in front of her.

It was one quick move and she was laying with shocked expression on her face.

"How on earth he made it here so fast?!" - asked Jasmine when she rushed by his side.

There were no signs of Umeko and others yet.

"Don't worry about it right now. We have to catch him!"

"Roger!"

The two deka took out their licenses.

"Emergency! Dakaranger!"

"Emergency! DekaBreak!"

The murderer didn't run this time. He only stood there. They couldn't see his expression because of his baggy clothes, but he was grinning. The team attacked him at once. Ban was shooting at him madly and in the same time Tetsu was preparing one of his attacks.

At that moment Jasmine felt it. The emotions of the creature was so strong that she felt it through her suit. A superior emotion. Not hatred, grief, greed but pride. There was so much pressure that she almost fainted

"Oy.. Jasmine are you ok?" - asked Ban but didn't stop shooting.

"We aren't making any damage to him senpai. Lest try full contact battle!"

"No don't it will not work!" - a weak call came from dekayellow.

She was right. Enemy didn't even counter but he was all right.

"Whats going on here?" - dekapink helped her friend stand up.

"It's no use to fight him like that. I don't know who he is but..."

Eventually, creature decided to make his move. He turned around and started walking. He made one long step and disappeared.

"What just happened?" - dekablue was observing enemy to make a sniper shot but it was to late.

"Damn him!! I was using all my force but he didn't even move when I threw my punch" - dekared was pissed of.

"When I kicked him I didn't hear the empty sound when you are fighting with someone wit armor or muscle gear. It was his own durability" - said Tetsu.

"We have two dead people, no new clues.. This is the worst..." - Umeko wanted to punch somebody.

"Maybe we will have some clues. I'll check the victim" - Jasmine very carefully walked to laying body.

She still felt the remains of he enemy power but she had to do it. She took her glove off and touched the woman. And then two images came to her head. First was some kind of forcefield which was activated by stopping the victims heart. Second was the view of he city from a high point. All the forcefields were joining at the dekabase.

"You got something there?" - asked Sen as he and Hoji helped her up.

"Yeah, I think so. But what could that mean?"

"Hey what's with the sad face?" - Kordian was almost finished swiping the corridor when he saw Retri.

She looked really down. And that was very rare for this bright child. What's more it was the first time when he saw her like that.

"It's nothing. They just doubled the guards here, and I can't leave the base even with someone."

"Hey don't worry so much. Dekarangers will solve this case and everything will be back to normal" - he tried to cheer her up.

"But that's not the only thing! Every one looks so tense, they don't have time to talk to me and even don't notice me. Mum is too busy too. She is toughening up the building."

And there was something more but the girl didn't want to say it. She felt weird when someone was mentioning the case, but she was too young to have any details of it. What was this feeling? But it was stronger when she was near one of the exits.

The boy looked at her. He knew this expression too well. When he was on the Ragand planet and worked as a conservator of the mining tools he saw it in one of the workers. Next day he was dead because he made an avalanche, digging in a dangerous place. That time it was because of greed. This time it was curiosity.

"Hey don't try anything stupid. Just bear with it for the few days, ok?"

"Yeah yeah... I'll be waiting for you at level three corridor when you finish, bye now..."

He didn't need hyper intuition to see that Retri was up too something

"I hope her logic will not leave her" he said to himself and started cleaning again.

As for the case. He heard some things about it. The force fields from human energy. When did he hear about that? It was too familiar.

"Force fields? No it was something different. It's not for protection. Grr.. what was it?!" - he almost shouted it.

He hated when some memory was at the edge of his mind. He didn't see Sen who was walking to the meeting room.

"Huh? What did you say?" - dekagreen asked the young boy.

"Well about your case. I heard about thing like that somewhere but I can't remember it. I know it wasn't for attacking or defending...Hey what are you doing?!".

Sen just ignored the question and made his thinking pose. And then it came to him.

"Thats it!! Thank you for helping me with this!" - he started running the moment later.

"Huh? What did I do?" - the boy shrugged.

Well he was only for cleaning here.

"I know. I know what is this force field." - he said when he entered the meeting room.

Everyone looked at Sen.

"Then split it out!" - Ban wanted to know immediately.

He couldn't protect that woman. At least he wanted to delete this criminal.

"I came up with it when the cleaning boy said that the force field isn't meant for attacking or defending"

"Huh? What boy?" - asked Umeko.

"That's not the mater right now. Listen. It's not any force field. These are radar waves" - Sen walked to the holographic plate.

"Our base is very well protected against any scanning from outside. But only form the methods we know. Our enemy used some kind of organic scanning using the life energy form his victims"

"If you are right Sen then he might have plans of whole dekabase" - Boss closed his eyes for a moment.

An enemy like that. Who knew that creature like this even existed. They were in his grip. But what does he want? To show himself? Or maybe it was revenge?

"Up until now I didn't know if my ESPer powers got wild at that moment, but now I know they didn't. I really felt his emotions that night" - said Jasmine - "He is too proud for it to be just showing off. He is strong, confident and smart. But he doesn't want any revenge. It's like he is playing with us and in the same time he wants to get something from the base. That was the strongest sensation 'to take it out' "

For a minute no one waned to break the silence.

"We don't have anything dangerous here right now. Every confiscated weapon or item was transported to the headquarters last week " - Tetsu was the first who said something.

"Maybe he wants our mecha? But most of the criminals like to use kaijuki, because for the good control of the DekaRobo you need a team" - Umeko was right with those words.

"We have to check this out immediately! If anyone finds any clues please contact me right away!" - Kruger gave the order.

"Roger!"

It was a long time since things got so messy. As for the enemy... That kind of durability. What was it? And making a radars from living humans...

"So this boy gave Sen an idea. When this ends I must talk with him" - said Doggie as he turned on the computer.

He must find the creature in database. It could be the most important clue.

It was the middle of the night but Retri couldn't sleep. It was that weird feeling again. She got up, put her clothes on and left the room. Even at night all the lights in the base were lit and some of the night watch were standing guard. She made every step very carefully not to get caught.

' I'm feeling like that because I didn't see the sky for a week. I can't leave the base but there is one place where I can go without braking my promise and still see the stars.' her logic was at her best again.

She approached the stairs quietly. After about 15 minutes she was at the top of the base. There was small landing for helicopters in case of emergency.

"At last. The sky is sure pretty today. I can even see the milky way!" - Retri was so amazed by the view that she didn't see a blinking light at the horizon.

"Huh? Whats that? Who are...".

Seconds later the landing place was empty. Only the wind witch blew silently knew what happened here.

Doggie opened his eye widely. He was still searching the base computer but the bad feeling came to him. Something happened. There wasn't any alarm so no one broke through. What else could it be? And then idea came to his head. He didn't want that to be true. Boss opened his license and pushed some buttons.

"No.. this can't be...". He rushed to his daughter room.

She wasn't there just like the sender was saying. He punched the wall. It made empty sound. Few minutes later all dekas were in the meeting room. They didn't even had a chance to speak.

"Our enemy didn't want to take any item. He wanted someone... He took Retri" - his voice was dark.

Not many had seen a really angered Anubian. There was even legend about it. Some archaeologist said that people in ancient Egypt saw one of them. He must have lost a fight or something more. Because of his looks they took him for the God of Death. And Doggie looked exactly like that now.


	4. Chapter 4

The 4th chapter for your pleasure (or not XD). Some action? Not so much but I think it's getting interesting. If you will be having problems with imagining the spheres just write it in reviews, I'll draw them then.

„How is that even possible?! The base is guarded very well. No one should get in..." - Hoji was the first one to talk.

The rest remained silent. Doggie's aura was to terrified to say anything.

"I know. With that the answer is simple. She got out..."

"Maybe she is only 5 but Retri never broke any promise. And she said that she won't leave the base" - Jasmine found the courage at last to say her thoughts.

"I think I know the place where she wouldn't brake her word and it was possible to be outside at the same time. The emergency landing place. There were no guards there." - Sen's words made sense.

Kruger shook his head. Next time he should be more precise. But the worse was yet to come. The waiting for enemy message. Did he really want the girl or was she only a hostage? If so what does he want in exchange?

The answer was given almost immediately. The Boss license started ringing.

"Kruger.. open the video frequency for me. I think you wish to see someone..." - everyone in the room heard a foreign voice.

Doggie did what he was told to do. When interruption waves were totally gone he saw a dark hangar. In the middle of it stood the creature. And beside it was small cubic prison. Inside was Retri. She was unconscious.

"Don't worry she's not dead... But you wanna take her back intact am I right?" - the sound of his voice was dull and flat.

No emotions. Or was he hiding those ?

"What do you want?!" - Kruger words were more like growling than talking.

He was at the edge of his self control.

"It's quite easy. I want to meet you and your dekarangers at point 0-3-7a at 3 in the morning. Today. I'll tell you more then" - when he finished talking the screen turned black.

"He wants to see us in two hours? Fine. But he will regret that..." - with that Boss left the room.

"It's not good at all. Boss lost it, I think" - quietly said Jasmine.

Everyone nodded. There were cases when someone was caught, even Swan. But this time was different. The child was defenseless. She didn't work here and that kind of risk wasn't counted in her obligation. And she was only the trading tool.

"So now what?" - asked Ban.

"We should be prepared for anything. The enemy is very dangerous. We can't even hurt him. And it's to little time to call any reinforcements. We must act on our own" - Tetsu was right.

He had to deal with special alienizers after all.

"But why did he kidnap Retri? He could take all of us last time." - noticed Umeko.

True, they were dekarangers and knew they could not back out from mission but still it was better for him to have one child over 6 dekas?

"It looked like he wanted to hit boss directly. But why? He didn't want revenge or anything like that.." - the dekayellow was quite confused.

"We don't have time to think about such a things. Let's prepare for the battle..." - said Ban.

The situation looked hopeless. And it was in it's way. But you never know where you can find an ally.

"So you finally woke up kid..."

Retri looked around. Her sight was still fuzzy but she was sure it wasn't the dekabase. A panic rose on her mind. No it was no time for that! - said her logic side. You are in an unknown place. Someone kidnapped you. And in that kind of situation panicking is the worst thing.

"Where am I?" - she asked . Her voice was shaking a little.

"Ah you are not crying. What a brave child" - the alienizer took off his hood.

It was some exotic race. Retri saw lots of alien photos but this one looked weird, although she couldn't tell what made her think like that. Her face must expressed those thoughts course alienizer spoke in a second.

"I'm Immufirmus Seijin Kirklin. An because of you I will be invincible" - he said in a kind of spooky voice.

"What do you mean? You want some weapon or an army in exchange for me?" - at least she could get some informations.

The alienizer started laughing. The echo made it more horrifying.

"No child, no. I think I can tell you what's the deal. You see me species is quite rare in space. But others like me can't be killed. We're aging but the death can't strike us until our organisms will be too old. Because of that we were once the strongest race. Unfortunately my ancestors were such peaceful thrashes. They decide that, in a special ritual, for every newborn Immufirmus an item that can kill him will be chosen. The name of it was written on a special paper and hidden. When someone like me wasn't so nice they looked all over the universe for that thing and killed him right away. But there are rules. The item must be rare. Its good when its a weapon with a master. Guess what my mother choose for me?" - his kaleidoscopic eyes looked right at her.

The answer obvious.

"Dad's D-Sword Vega..."

"One of a kind blade. That's the only thing which can stop me. It was such a pain in the ass to receive information about what my item was. When I found it at last my clan tried to stop me. But I found their special papers too. And their lives were taken. Even my mother was against me. Can you believe it?"

"You killed your own mother?!"- even with all her logic she couldn't understand it.

This guy was the most cruel person she knew.

"Oh you look quite scared. But do not worry. When one hour passes you will be with your father again. For a short while of course. I think he will not go to heaven with you. Now it's time for me to prepare the ground..." - few minutes later he left the room.

The girl wanted to cry, to shout for help but it wouldn't do anything good. Her logic was slipping away. Is this really was the end?

Kordian couldn't sleep that night. He knew that the memories of the heart attack technique were very important. And in a moment he remembered it. It was on Naka'rk when he heard of that..

flashback

"Hey kid come over here and give me that delicious soup" - shouted one of the criminals.

The boy sighed. Today he worked in sector with criminals that were about to leave prison. And Ravir was one of them. He was quite nice for a prisoner.

"Here you go sir"

"Don't call me like that Kordian I feel almost like I'm at my planet. And I don't like to think about it"

"Huh? Why not? It's your home"

"Yeah but there was this man Kirklin. Even if I look like a nasty robber to you, he was worse. I wonder where is he hiding now?"

"What did he do?" - the boy was curious.

"He learned a deadly technique. When he touches someones chest or the back he can use the victim energy as a radar. Of course that person dies right away. I wanted only money but he likes killing. If you will ever see him run like hell."

"Um... ok.."

"Oh your soup is great again! In a month I'll be out of here. Then I'll give you something" - the man was smiling

"Thats not..."

"Yes it is necessary. I'm grateful for that kind of food. Not many know my tastes"

"It wasn't that hard to read the cooking book..." - said Kordian but on the other side he did want to get a present just for once.

"So it's decided. That thing, I won't need it any more in my new life. But to you it may by handful"

end of flashback

"That's it, the enemy is him!! But Immufirmus race... That's why it was impossible to take him down!!" - the boy ran through corridor to the meeting place.

It was 3 in the morning, but maybe someone will be there.

"No one here... maybe Swan-san is in hangar?"

He was there five minutes later.

"Um Swan-san are you here?" - he asked quietly.

Why atmosphere was so dense here?

"I'm sorry Kordian I don't have time right now.." - the woman voice was so... sad.

"But it's about the enemy. I know who he is!".

Swan turned around on her chair. She looked quite gloomy and tired.

"What happened?" - boy knew something wasn't right.

"Retri was kidnapped by him... now Doggie and dekarangers are gone to bring her back"

"But how?.. I'm really sorry for you...and..." - he didn't know what to say.

"I believe in Doggie and the rest. They'll bring her back" - she was telling the truth.

The hope was the thing that didn't let her down.

"What did he want for letting her go? It's very important Swan–san. He is a Immufirmus. And his only desire is the siege item."

"He didn't say what he wanted. He just called them all."

"Does any one of them have a weapon witch is very rare and powerful?"

"My husband blade, D-sword Vega. Why do you ask?".

Kordian told everything he knew.

"So thats the only way to win with him. But the communication is off. And I know if the enemy uses Retri as hostage Doggie will give the up Sword" - her thoughts were running fast.

If that happens... no it can't !

"Listen. You are rather quick Kordian. You must go there and tell Doggie those news. Maybe he will think of something. If his weapon is the only way to slay that Kirklin then... " - she couldn't finish.

"Maybe I'm not that good at strategy Swan-san but I know we will win this battle you will see. I guarantee it"

And with enigmatic smile he started running.

"He is pretty sure of wining." - she was looking at the place where Kordian stood a minute ago.

She was mathematic prodigy but also knew a human nature very well.

"If things are like I'm thinking... We really have big chances to win this..."

The only thing left for her to do was to pray that she wasn't wrong.

At last they were at point 0-3-7a. A deserted factory, a perfect place for a hideout.

"Where are you?! Show yourself!" - shouted Doggie.

Dekarangers were backing him up. When they were walking here no one said even a word, but they knew what to do.

The enemy came out through one of the big hangar doors. The cubic prison was levitating thanks to some kind of anti gravity device. Retri was awake this time and looked angry. Dekayellow sighed. It was good that the girl wasn't crying. That kind of thing could bring Boss in some kind of berserk state.

"It's nice that you all came here" - said the creature - "Now I want only you Kruger to approach a little. I've got business with you after all".

Doggie just growled but he made a few steps forward. He calmed a little. It was time to think the plan. But first he must hear what the alienizer wants.

"Good! Now is my turn to move! 3-D!" - in a second from the ground emerged a 3 transparent spheres.

The biggest one had the two others inside. The smallest one was inside the middle one. And those object closed all of dekarangers inside. All the dekas except Doggie were left outside of the contraption. He was in the middle one. In the most interior sphere stood enemy and Retri.

"I think we don't want your dekarangers to get bored when we will be making our business" - he snapped fingers.

Lots of mecha humans appeared in the exterior space.

"And don't even try to destroy the walls. Those are exactly like me. Very high durability. Now its time for the deal Kruger. You're wondering what I really want, aren't you? So here it is. I want your Sword Vega for the child" - in exact moment he took of the hood.

It all made sense now. Boss knew who he was. Or at least he knew his race

"Immufirmus seijin. So that means..."

"Yes, yes. You've got the only weapon which can slay me. But you still want your child back don't you?"

Doggie didn't expect this. He could attack now. His sword would destroy the sphere but he knew how the cubic prison works. When person who made it dies the prisoner dies as well.

"Please enjoy yourself. Transform and give me your precious sword. Or will you sacrifice your daughter for the universe sake?".

Boss was in a pat situation, however he also felt a nice wave. This will not end like the enemy wants it to!

"Emergency! Dekamaster!"


	5. Chapter 5

Dekarangers heard what the enemy said. Still they couldn't do anything. The sphere was unbreakable for them, and mecha humans were attacking all the time. When one was destroyed the second one appeared..

As for Boss...

"So this is the Sword Vega... I can feel it's antiwave for my life even form here" - Kirklin closed his eyes.

Soon he will be doing whatever he wants. And no one will ever stop him.

"Now... cut the interior sphere. That will be ultimate evidence that you're not using a fake." - the enemy knew that it's the real thing but he wanted to tease Kruger.

He didn't have any grudge against him. Kirklin was just a sadistic bastard. Nothing more nothing less.

Doggie slashed only once. The barrier disappeared.

"What power! Now just stab the sword into the ground and step back...".

Boss hesitated. If he could only disarm the prison... there was one chance that when alienizer takes the sword he will open the cube. There will be only a few seconds to take the weapon back. He must bet all on that.

Kruger left his sword. The moment he did that enemy made weird movement with his hand. The weapon suddenly vanished.

"You didn't expect this Kruger did you? Now it's time for some fun" - he left the cubic prison on the ground and charged at Doggie.

Anubian instinctively blocked the first blow. He felt that even if he doesn't stand a chance without a blade his fury will be a challenge. That kind of rage was with him only a couple of times in his lifetime. And it wasn't pretty when he finished.

Tetsu stopped his attacks for a moment.

"How is it possible that Boss's punches are working a little? When we attacked the enemy he hasn't even moved." - in the last second he dodged the mecha human beam.

"I think that on his hands are still remains of D-Sword Vega waves. And he is..." - Jasmine punched one of the robots.

"...yeah he is furious. I never seen him fighting so recklessly.." - said Umeko when she defeated another 'puppet'.

And it was true. As a Sword master Doggie always fought with his strength but also mind. This time his mind has slipped away.

"Oh I really like your style of fighting you know" - Kirklin laughed out loudly.

"Shut up!" - dekamaster punched him again.

"Soon the power form your hands will disappear. What will you do then?".

It was a good question. Kruger stopped for a moment

"Wrong choice!" - blow was so strong that Doggie almost broke through the barrier with his body.

"You will not leave this place alive. I swear it!" - Anubian rushed again.

He was weakened, his visions was getting blurry. The only thing that made him stand was his will to fight, to delete this enemy. Even if later he would take responsibility for doing it without judgment. This whole situation. That's why he was so afraid to have a child. Too many enemies wanted revenge on him. He knew that there was a possibility that he couldn't protect it. But he was so happy to have a daughter. Maybe he didn't show this to others. Well everyone knew that anyway. And now it was the end of his fortunate life. However the price for the last 6 joyful years was too high.

Kruger's armor has disappeared. He was just laying on the ground and looking at the enemy and his daughter.

"So this is your limit? Come on.. I want some more fun...".

But Doggie couldn't stand up.

"Hm..maybe you need some motivation.." - Kirklin walked beside the cubic prison and opened it.

"Come here little puppy..." - he grabbed Retri by the collar.

"Now would you like to die before or after your daddy?" - his grin wasn't pleasant.

"Let me go!!" - she shouted.

She saw how he tortured her dad and knew that this situation is also torture. Only the mental one.

"What a pesky kid... I must teach you a lesson. A deadly one..."

He lifted up his second hand. Only one look on the Doggie's terrified face and...

"Wha? Where is she??" - the enemy didn't know what happened at that moment.

He looked around.

"Are you ok Retri?" - the young boy helped her stand on the ground beside her father

"Kordian?!" - she said with relief in her voice.

The truth was, everyone wanted to say that.

"Oh another hero? I don't care. But how the hell did you get here?" - for the first time Kirklin looked pissed of.

The boy turned away to his side.

"No. I'm no hero. My friend called me once master of defending, running and escaping. I'm here only for support" - he made few steps closer to the enemy.

"I can't fight but because I hate such arrogant guys like you I'll help defeat you" - with that words he took a sword from his backs.

It looked rather plain except it had whole blade covered by leather.

"I saw many of those. The leather sword made from stone wivern skin. Very high durability but also very poor slashing abilities. Only for defending. But still it will endure only 3 of my hits . The forth will shatter it." - Kirklin had his confidence back.

This child was swift but even with that he didn't stand a chance against him.

"Retri please help me stand up..." - said Doggie to his daughter when the two 'fighters' were facing each other.

"Ok.. but you are badly hurt dad... I don't think it's a good idea..." - even with those words Kruger knew he must be on his feet right now.

The enemy was not only arrogant but also ignorant. He didn't see it.

"I think you do know it Retri, so tell me if Kordian is..." - his next words were only whisper.

"Yeah... that's good right?" - girl wasn't so sure.

But then Doggie smiled.

"My instincts were right that time. Good that I chose him..."

But it was no time to be happy yet. The enemy started to punch leather sword.

"First one! Second! One more left. Pray for you life! Third one!"

Even with that the boy didn't look frighted. He just stood there holding his sword with a strong grip.

"This time I'll slash through your weapon and cut you with it!"

Kirklin straightened his palm. You could see his long nails getting even longer.

"The end!" - he swung his arm.

Retri closed her eyes. She couldn't watch her friends death. However when she opened them nothing happened.

"This is not possible. I destroyed hundreds of blades like that! Why is this one still in one piece?!" - confusion was also something new for the enemy.

"That's why I said that you are just arrogant guy. I didn't say that this IS a leather sword. I'll show you now its true nature. Seal off!!" - the last words sounded like name of some technique.

And they were in a way. The leather started to crack. It fell off.

The dull metal.

The dog head sealed with a chains.

"D-sword Vega!! How did you take it from my dimensional box?!"

"I didn't because this isn't D-sword Vega. It's just sword Vega. My own. You assumed that there is only one blade? But I heard that the master who made the first one that Boss has, secretly made two other. So actually there are three weapons like that." - Kordian didn't say the sentence with any sarcasm or sneer.

It was just information but it angered creature.

"Whatever! You are not a weapon master! And Kruger is barely standing! The girl is not challenge ether... I will win this battle!" - saying that he slashes through the air aiming at Kordian's head.

The boy dodged in the last moment but the enemy grabbed his cap.

"So that's who you really are. Another filthy Anubian half-breed!" - said Kirklin when he saw a blue pointy ears.

Now the boy looked scared.

"That's not something nice to say..." - the young sword wielder was more sad than angry.

The enemy was attacking rapidly but the boy was only defending. Unfortunately one of the punches was too strong. The sword flew few meters away.

"Gotcha!!" - creature grabbed boys shirt and squeezed him against the wall.

"Now I'll shall end it. Any last words?".

At last he was victorious. But somewhere in the space was the third sword Vega. Or maybe the boy lied? Yes that must be the case!

"Actually I have some words..." - said boy.

He did look calm. To calm. But what could he do?

"First of all: Retri cover your ears. And secondly... only two words..." - he paused and took a deep breath.

"Which are? Come on boy!" - Kirklin wanted to kill the child and do more pleasurable things like killing Kruger and his dekas.

"Cieniste Wycie!" - Kordian said those two weird words.

From his mouth you could hear low howl. Even the air started to shake a little.

"Thats all? It didn't hurt me at all so now just die!" - he wanted to to slash the boy but he couldn't move.

"For one minute you are paralyzed from your neck to the ground. Well like everyone else..."

"But you still can't escape form my grip. You want to live just a minute longer?" - said the enemy.

In that moment he felt cold steal on his neck. Doggie stood behind him with Sword Vega

"Oh.. I just forgot to tell you. Cieniste wycie doesn't work on Anubians, sorry. It's only a little painful for the ears" - the boy was grinning.

"Immufirmus Seijin Kirklin! For murdering multiple persons to make radar map. Also for the kidnapping!" - the last word was said with a lot of anger - "Judgment!".

Boss really could cut enemy without it. However the justice was stronger that moment. Kordian on the other hand looked straight at the Kirklin face. The alienizer was shocked. The boy was sure that he didn't expect that. Well he was judged once to get the wildcard. He was innocent, still it wasn't anywhere near pleasure.

"You are guilty. Delete approved!" - Doggie raised his sword.

"Wait.. wait a second! You wouldn't strike someone back, right?" - it was his only chance.

Once the paralysis will end he will be ready. He felt that his muscles can work again. He tryed to swing it but Kruger's slash was faster.

"Damn you.. I almost made it..." - and Kirklin blew up.

Good thing that Kordian made it to the ground in time.

"That was a close one.." - he said when the flames settled down.

"Yes. But we won..." - Boss looked at the sword he was holding.

It really wasn't his. This one wasn't so worn out. Also it was clear that its owner didn't use it to fight. And then he felt someone was pulling his uniform.

It was Retri.

Her adrenaline went down. And for this moment her logic disappeared. She started to cry silently. He took her on his arms.

"Easy now... everything will be all right..".

The girl answered something but he didn't understand it.

The dekas came quickly and stood beside him. When Kirklin was deleted the spheres were destroyed too.

"Boss how are you felling?"

"Is he really gone?"

"The second D-sword Vega?!"

Doggie didn't know witch question should he answer first.

"To bad you lost your blade..." - said Jasmine.

"He didn't lost it. The sword is just in dimensional box. And I know Kirklin password" - everyone looked at Kordian.

He was looking at his cap. This time it was done for sure. The silence was disturbing. He stretched his hand and make some weird moves. The blade has appeared in his hands.

"That kind of box is quite handy but it can hold only one 'parcel' at a time. That's why Kirklin couldn't take my sword." - he explained.

"Are you sure you are only a cleaning boy?" - asked Umeko.

"You know I've worked in may different places. And one of Immufirmus Seijins was my friend. He even gave me his dimensional box.".

Now it was clear how boy smuggled his blade to the base.

"Hey but you saved our butts! You got some guts. Well it's nothing new you are half-blood Anubian." - Ban pated boy at back.

"Yeah... I am..." - he said silently.

Now they knew who he was.

Not good.

He tried moving that thought away.

The sword in his hand... It was used too much. Kordian knew how to repair it. It was another thing he could do. However he wasn't so sure if he can make it. After all it was probably his last day at the dekarangers base. Or even last day on Earth.

And that was the chapter 5. I hope you liked it. If you are curious what 'Cieniste wycie' means... it's just the title of this fanfic – Shadow howl.

If you have any questions please write it in review and I'll try to answer them.


	6. Chapter 6

It was early morning but there was big ruckus in the dekabse. Tetsu and Hoji helped Boss to get to infirmary. He was badly beaten up and few minutes later he lost consciousness.

"Don't worry. Boss will be all right he only needs to rest" - said one of the base nurses.

"Thank god..." - relief could heard in Swans voice.

She was very worried when she saw her husband in that poor state.

This time Retri was on her arms. Girl didn't say anything form the moment when the battle was over. Everyone was thinking that it is just a shock. But in reality it was something much deeper.

"So today you are our great hero, Kordian" - said Swan when she looked at the boy.

She gave him a gentle smile but he didn't give any back in return. Boy was lost in thoughts and from his expression it was clear that they aren't anything pleasant.

"What is it? Is this about your sword? Don't worry I think you can keep it" - Sen tried to cheer the 'hero' up.

"Oh..? Ah that's great... I'm going to go to my room now if you don't mind" - and he started to walk fast.

"What's with him? We won. And its all because of him. Why is he so sad?" - Umeko wanted to go and talk with the boy however the alarm rose up.

"Eeee?! We just came back from a hard mission and now we must go to investigate again? That's not fair!" - she wanted to bath so badly.

Have a little time to relax. But noo, some stupid punk just had to rob the bank and he had to be an alienizer. Tough luck.

"Stop nagging. The faster we will do it the faster you will get your bubbles and water." - said Ban.

"I'm booking the bath tube first!" - Tetsu didn't know how much he will regret those words.

"He will never learn" - Hoji just shook head.

Everything was going back to normal. But for one person nothing would stay like it was.

Kordian laid on his bed, looking at the ceiling. They would learn about it someday anyway. His little secret.

He was half breed and he knew what were the consequences of it.

Yeah Retri was one to but she was daughter of Boss and Swan. She didn't have to worry about some of the things. However he was a different case.

In most planets half breeds were outcast. At least they could live peacefully. They didn't have many rights trough. But if you look at Anubians there is something more complicated. That proud race had many good sides – the justice was a priority. Also they were quite tolerant for the other races. And many of them even bonded with other aliens. As for the dark sides there was one huge especially for Kordian.

Anubians were afraid of any kind of half breed. And it was worst when the person had partly their blood. Some of them would kill others who had their blood. That's why the boy was so surprised when he saw Retri, and how she was bonded to Boss. Kruger also loved his daughter so much. She was so lucky. Boy sighed. His father wanted to assassinate him when he saw him the first time. Even if Anubian knew that he was his son. That was their justice too. In their minds 'mixed' were threat for the whole universe.

No race is perfect, everyone was aware of that.

Humans also.

' I really like these guys that's why I must leave this place in peace. Oh well at least this planet is quite big. I'll find new home. Maybe at my mother homeland? But first I must see that one last time. Better start packing right away' with that thought he got up.

He didn't have many things. Some clothes, little food, other items needed to survive. And few souvenirs.

The photo he made with Retri on the second day. Kordian smiled. She wanted to sit on his shoulders. He almost tripped as he lost his balance. That's why on the photo he looked a little scared and the girl was laughing.

The second thing he wanted to keep was a small statue of anubian guardian spirit. He didn't know where Retri found this. It looked like a husky dog only painted in silver.

'They say he will watch over you in most dangerous situations. I've got two of them so you can have one' – those was her words then.

Well he watched over the boy for sure, surviving the encounter with Kirklin was something after all.

And the last souvenir. Kordian walked to his shelf. It was a little present he got form Swan. A box of white tea with tangerine. He was treasuring it for a special occasion.

"All set. I didn't spend much time here but it still was the best.." - with tears in his eyes he left the room.

--

"So what do you think about him?" - asked Jasmine when the dekas returned form latest mission.

It was early afternoon. The case wasn't so tough after all. Robber gave up quickly and didn't struggle.

"About who?" - Hoji's mind was still at the bank.

"Kordian of course" - woman sighed.

"Ah that boy. He is all right I guess." - Sen took his cup and drank some tea - "but he is too good to be only a cleaning boy. He didn't have any battle experience however he instinctively knew what to do. The boy has nice potential for dekaranger "

"I think so too. Someone should teach him. But I don't know if he finished any kind of school. That kid needs some basic education." - said Umeko.

She wanted to go to the bath but the topic that Jasmine started was interesting. She talked with Kordian only once but he looked like a nice guy. And for now he was smaller than her so she could treat him like a little brother.

"His got nice power within. I like that kind of thing in others" - added Ban - "and what are you thinking partner?".

Hoji didn't answer at first. But then...

"You all barely know him and even with it you said you like that child. It isn't really wise." - in his voice was a strange wave.

Like he has some grudge against the kid.

"What are you saying?! He just rescued our lives and almost got killed!" - dekared wanted to grab Hoji's clothes but dekablue just moved back

"I just want to say that it's better not to trust someone like him at first. I'd like to know him better."

Sen looked at him. It wasn't all the truth. Hoji was hiding something.

"As for me I don't know what to think of him but I know one thing for sure. He doesn't like me" - this time it was Tetsu turn - "When a few days ago I wanted to ask him about something, that kid said that he doesn't have time and ran away."

"From what you are saying I would say he was afraid of you" - Jasmine was pretty sure about that.

"But why? I haven't seen him earlier. I know some of you talked with him. And he wasn't scared at all..." - it was something new for Tetsu.

He had encountered many children in different age. Some of them were even younger than the boy. However none of them ran when they saw him.

"Maybe he's seen you on one of those prison planets? He made something bad and thought you've seen it" - pointed Hoji.

"What's with you? You are acting strangely partner... why are you accusing Kordian so much ?" - Ban couldn't understand that.

Sure dekablue wasn't a person making friends easily but still...

"I don't have time for that. Now excuse me I must write the report" - with those words he left the meeting room.

"He is pissed because he was saved by a rookie or is it something more?" asked Umeko.

No one of the dekas knew the answer. No one except Hoji himself

--

It was late afternoon when Doggie woke up. He looked around. On one side was his daughter and his wife on the other. The girl was sleeping with her head beside his hand.

"Oh you are awake Doggie, I'm so glad." - Swan smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"How long was I out?" - he asked.

Everything was whirling around him a little.

"About a few hours. It's 17:10 now."

Boss nodded and tried to lift himself up.

"You should rest a little more. Everything is ok in the base so don't worry" - the main mechanic was right.

"That's not the case... I must talk to him. And it can't wait..." - at last he was able to sit.

Then Retri woke up. In her eyes you could see relief but she didn't smile nor said anything. Kruger just fondled her hairs. He was hoping it isn't to late.

"I see you've got some business with Kordian..." - it was astonishing how she knew some things right away.

"Yes... And its very important..."

Few minutes later he was walking to the meeting room. Doggie was sure everyone was worried about him, so he wanted to show himself, and then go and talk with the boy.

"Boss you are all right!" - said Jasmine when she saw who is approaching form the doors.

Everyone faces were lightened up. However Hoji and Sen weren't here.

"Hoji is writing the rapport as for Sen he was called by the administrator. He wanted to give some informations about minor incident in base" - said Umeko.

But at the moment when she finished dekagreen walked to the room

"It's strange. Administrator said there was some mess on the 4th floor and he looked for Kordian to take care of it but he couldn't find the kid. And his room was empty too. Oh Boss you are here too. Are you feeling better?" - however Sen didn't get the answer.

Doggie busted from the room at the second when he heard about the child.

"Did I say something wrong?" - dekagreen looked with confusion on other dekas.

They only shrugged.

' Damn I knew it will be this way! There's no time to loose. I must find him and there is only one person who can tell me where he can be right now' with that thoughts Kruger stepped to the mechanic chamber.

Swan was doing some minor repairs with dekamachines. Retri on the other hand looked at the ceiling from her chair. He approached his daughter. She glanced at him.

"Listen Retri it is very important. Do you know where Kordian might be now? His room was wiped clean and no one has seen him for some time.. ".

The girl didn't want to look in his eyes but a moment later you could hear a silent voice

"I don't know. But if he wanted to leave he would see a sunset at first. Kordian said once tat this is one of the most stunning views on this planet"

"And you can observe it for quite long form the top of dekabase... maybe you can find him there?" - added Swan.

"Thank you both.. I hope you are right..."

--

The boy was standing and looking at the orange sun. some clouds that were near it had a goldish color. Beautiful moment. One of a kind. And seen from here for the last time. Kordian wanted to leave but he heard footsteps.

"At last I found you" - it was Kruger voice.

Child didn't have to look around to know that Boss was still hurt. His breath was rather heavy.

"It wasn't necessary. I know that I have to disappear form here. Don't worry I've packed myself already..."

"You are mistaken. I don't want anything like that..." - Doggie was standing several meters from the boy.

It was like he predicted. Child wanted to run away.

"Because everyone knows that you are half breed , you want to leave... but it doesn't mater what race you are. Your decisions and actions are the thing that is important here" - he tried to convince Kordian to stay.

However he felt it will not be that easy.

"It's quite funny when you hear such a words from Anubian. Don't get me wrong but most of you hate others like me. Retri is half breed too I know but I'm not related in blood to you. So why do you care?" - those were quite bitter words.

The boy must have some experience in that matter.

"You just pointed one of the reason why I'm working on this planet... Here people can misjudge others by appearance too. But they can change their mind so quickly. As for the rest of my race it is still to hard...as for you I really wanted you to stay. You've got such a big potential. And this is a best place to learn about special police. Also I can teach you how to use Sword Vega properly.".

There was silence after those words. Kordian was surprised. Someone actually saw someone more than the cleaning and cooking boy in him. He wanted to stay so badly but...

"Maybe it isn't problem to you but for the others... What would you tell to the headquarters?"

"Good question. And a simple answer: you will be my apprentice from now on. It is possible and nothing difficult to do. You will just meet the council and they will approve your stay here."

"It's that easy here on Earth, huh?"

"I didn't say it will be easy for you. You need a lot of training both mental and physical. But I'm sure you will get used to it..." - Doggie didn't have to hear the answer.

Even if he could not see the boys face he knew that Kordian was smiling.

"The sunsets here are most beautiful..."

"I know what you mean..."

--

the 6 th chapter is like a ending of proper introducing for my OC and the world around them. I really want to know what do you think about this fic. Should I continue it or not? It is my first fiction in English and first on this site thats why I'm sorry for all mistakes and sometimes poor and simple words. I hope you like this story. So TBC or not?


	7. Chapter 7

Kordian looked again at a pile of his new clothes on top of the bed.

It was rather simple uniform without dekaranger badge. But the emblem of the police was still there. He didn't know if the colors were chosen especially for him or all the recruits have the same ones. Still he liked the silver and navy blue composition.

Changing in them was rather symbolic for the boy. From this moment forth, he will be one of dekaranger staff. An apprentice of Doggie Kruger. There was only one more thing. Tomorrow Kordian was supposed to be presented to the high council. It was quite stressful matter.

They will know that he is half breed. And what if they don't recognize him? He didn't want to see any prison for a long time. Not to mention that he could end up behind the bars. Boss tried to explain to him that it will not happen. But the fear was stronger.

Fear with experience form 9 years of his life.

"I have to stop thinking about it. The day after tomorrow it will all be over. I must pull myself together..." - he told himself.

Few deep breaths and he felt a little better.

"Maybe I should kill some time by playing with Retri?" - he opened the door and wanted to look for the girl that's why he was surprised when she almost crashed into him.

"What a coincidence I was about to go and look for you... wait what is with you? That sad face... what happened?".

The girl didn't answer immediately. She entered the room and closed the door.

"Kordian please... help me somehow... " - she was panicking a little.

He heard that in her voice and a little illogical tenses.

"What's the matter?" - his question was simple.

For some reason he knew her state was connected with the fight with Kirklin a week ago. Retri sat on his bed. Her eyes were focused on the floor.

"You see, that night... I thought that I didn't break my promise. However it was opposite. Because of me dad was almost killed along with all the dekas. And you risked your life too. I'm so sorry for this. But I don't know how to compensate it to you. I even have nightmares about it. Not with that alienizer. In those dreams father is standing in the darkness and he's looking so angrily at me..." - she finished with gloomy voice.

"Thats all?!" - Kordian shook his head.

At times like that he saw how young his friend is.

"It's important for me! Please tell me what to do?" - there were signs of desperation in her voice.

Funny, she wasn't afraid of other potential kidnappers or other alienizers.

"Why didn't you ask your mum for advice? She is smart and..."

"No! Mum is busy and she would only say that I should be more careful from now. But that's not enough!"

The boy was thinking. In his mind was only one solution for this. The easiest one. The best one.

"Now I know why you were so gloomy this week. Well it doesn't matter right now. I have an idea. Come with me" - he grabbed her hand and pulled out from the room.

"Wait not so fast!!" - she shouted but the boy didn't listen to her.

He didn't want her to look trough his plan. Moments later he stopped.

"The meeting room. Why are we here?" - the young child asked.

There was something weird in the boy's eyes.

"Everyone's on patrol. Everyone except Boss..."

"What do you want me to... oh no. no!" - she knew.

But his grip was strong. Kordian opened the door and pushed the girl inside.

"This is the best for you. Go and apologize. It's not that hard... " - he whispered and shut the door right before her nose.

She wanted to say that this isn't funny at all but it was to late. The girl looked around and met her father's eyes. He was a little surprised, but not angry. Kordian was right.

It was the best opportunity.

--

"What is it Retri?" - asked Boss when he saw his daughter in the room.

For some time she avoided him but he didn't know the reason. Maybe the girl was afraid of his furious appearance back there. If this was the case... it will be hard to change the situation.

He sighed. It was possible that now all will be clear.

"Dad I... I must talk to you" - she said quietly.

Her eyes were still focused on the floor. It looked as if it was difficult for her to say what she wanted to.

"Yes I think so too..." - Kruger approached his child.

"Your acting very strangely these days. Please tell me the reason behind it."

His voice was soft and pleasant to the ear. She looked up. Her father was crouching in front of her. Now he was at her level.

If someone is mad at you, he wants to have advantage even if it is only the hight. The girl took a deep breath.

"I didn't want to make all this trouble. Honest! I don't know why I wanted to go outside so badly but I thought that the roof of dekabase is still the safe part of it.. and and... I'm really sorry!!" - Retri wanted to cry but then she felt that Doggie hugged her.

It was relief for him. Child wasn't afraid of him in a way he thought. He looked in her eyes and laid his hand on her shoulders.

" I know you are sorry Retri. And it wasn't your fault. I should be more precise with 'don't leave the base' quote. Next time be more careful. You're such a smart kid but sometimes you must put logic behind"

"I think I understand now" - for the first time in a week she smiled.

"Good... I'm glad we settled it. Now do you have something more to say to me?" - Kruger asked when he got up.

"Well I want to know how to defend myself. My body is still weak but is there any other way for me now? Maybe that technique that Kordian used?"

"It's not a bad idea. But I can't teach you that technique"

"Huh why not?"

"Because I never mastered it. You can only learn shadow howl when you are a child. At that time I wasn't interested in that... however Kordian will be pleased to be you teacher especially today" - Doggie knew how the boy was stressed because of tomorrow's meeting.

"Okay. I'll ask him right away! Thanks dad!" - and with those words she dashed form the room.

Kids can recover so quickly...

Boss returned to his desk. He did send all the documents concerning the boy to the headquarters. He was sure that they wouldn't mind him staying in the base... However they have been asking the same question over and over: who is the father of this child.

Why were they so interested in it?

--

The girl didn't have to look for her friend for too long. He was standing few meters beside the doors.

"Kordian! There you are! Thanks for your er.. advice.." - she didn't know if you can call pushing through the door 'advice' - "How did you know it would work?"

"I talked with your father a few times. Maybe I didn't inherit the intuition, but I saw that he was rather worried about you than was he mad." - said the boy with a sad smile.

Retri couldn't possibly know why he looked like that. As for Kordian he didn't want to tell his friend about other Anubian who wanted to kill his own kid because of his looks.

"Anyway, I have another request for you. Could you teach me the shadow howl technique?" - she wanted to ask about his weird grin too but in her childish mind it wasn't so important.

If someone wanted something he should ask or behave in more obvious way.

"Sure. Thats no problem however I think your father would be better fit to train you."

"Well not really... you see he can't use it. It has to do with being a kid when you are learning it or something" - she explained.

When they finished the lesson the girl wanted to read more about the reasons why some things can be obtained only when you are still young.

"It is decided then. Meet me about half an hour from now in front of the training gym..."

After saying this the boy opened the door to the meeting room and walked inside.

Retri couldn't wait for the lesson. At last she won't be so defenseless. At exactly one hour later Kordian showed up beside the gym.

"I see you are really excited. I hope I can teach you the technique. You see I learned it more instinctively... ok let's go..".

Both kids entered the huge room. It was made specially for any kind of physical training excluding using firearms.

"I've got some codes form Boss. With them this room will be sound proof. We don't want someone to freeze accidentally..." - you could see from the boys expression that it would be more fun that way. Oh well you can't have everything.

"Ummm I've got a question to you Kordian" - stated the girl - "when you use shadow howl on Kirklin you said other name for this technique..."

"Yeah but it means the same. It was just said in my mother's language. It's mainly for distraction of enemies who know Anubian abilities."

"You sound like you've been in situations like that before..."

"One or two times. Most prisoners know that justice loving race. Some of them were even put in jail by them. I was only in food and cleaning staff but still I felt their hate towards me. Once one of them caught me from behind the bars. If it wasn't for that howl I would be a goner. But it is not the time for stories like that... now go to the other side of the gym..."

Retri nodded. When she walked to the pointed place, she thought about boy's past. It was mysterious, interesting but sometimes quite scary. She wanted to hear more. Maybe some other time? Kordian will be staying here for a long time after all.

"Ok... that's enough. The first thing: can you please show me your normal howl?" - he asked when the girl stopped walking.

"Normal?" - she was a little confused with that task.

"You know. Even humans sometimes do it. Don't be shy. No one will hear you.."

"If you say so..." - and then she howled.

The boy closed his eyes. For him it was such a beautiful sound. It was pure and soft tone. Only person with anubian blood in his veins would fully understand that. But the boy was sure that even for humans this kind of 'melody' would be nice.

"Good. Now I'm 100 sure you got potential for it" - with those words he smiled.

Maybe all Anubians have predispositions for it? He didn't have any idea.

"Now try to make it in a lower tone but at the same time more louder"

She tried.

"You almost had it.. try again".

The lesson took about 4 hours. Boss was right. In that time Kordian completely forgot about tomorrow's meeting.

--

He woke up at 4 in the morning.

It was still to early but his thoughts didn't let him sleep again. The space ship to the headquarters was supposed to launch at 8.

"No more dreams for me... maybe it's better..." - he looked at the clock again.

"I've got 15 minutes until sunrise. I wonder what colors will I see today?".

It took him about 10 minutes to reach the base rooftop. At last the shiny ball of fire showed itself from behind the clouds.

"Hm... a little red... some orange... it is good omen" - form the time he was on earth Kordian made his own prophecies form the looks of the sunrise and sunset.

And it was 100 accurate. Still he was a little worried.

The boy shook his head. He should have more trust in Boss's words. He wasn't guilty of any crime. He had a wild card in his possession. If he will not show any lack of respect for the council it should be all right.

He walked downstairs and went to the kitchen. Kordian always made food for himself. It wasn't only an old habit. The cooking ability was one of the not so many things he was proud of. And with that he saw how poor dishes were here at the base. Of course he did never say that aloud. But once he made soup for one of the guys form cleaning service, the man later told him that in comparison to other food here, it tasted great. He thought then that more Anubians should try to work in the kitchen.

"Hey what are you doing today? Will you let me try some?" - asked young cook.

"No way last time when I did it you were sobbing in the corner for about one hour and saying something like 'why are my abilities so poor?' " - it was funny for him in some dark and twisted kind of way back then.

"Do you even eat something made by someone else?"

"No... but I have drunk Swan-san tea. And I must say it was good" - from the boys mouth it was the best compliment.

"Well I have to go ...wish me luck!" - he shouted when leaving the kitchen.

"Ok!! Take care!!" - the man waved.

The boy will come back, it was sure. And then maybe he will teach him how to make that damn soup...

--

_This is the entering for the main story. I still don't know how will it develop. If you have any questions, just ask. And if you see any major mistakes in plot or grammar ( but please not a small one like 'you didn't make a coma in 4th sentence') for a reference pic of my two OC please look at my DA page ( just use my nickname in the address)_


	8. Chapter 8

** Thank you all for the nice reviews and** **I'm sorry for such a long wait for next chapter. I had a lack of motivation, but still I have lots ideas for this fic, so don't worry the story will be continued:. This time the chapter is a little longer than usual. Some explanations are at the end of this chapter. Well enjoy:)**

________

Kordian looked by the window. Millions of stars were just a faint dots on the black space background. Even if it was a quite monotonic view, he could not quiet down the beating of his heart. The boy knew he should take some rest. But it wasn't so easy.

"You are still not sure that this meeting is really necessary..." - said Doggie when he used the autopilot.

5 hours behind the 'wheel' were tiring even for him.

"Not that it isn't important just...What if they won't like me? And say that I cannot be in the special police?"

"I told you many times it won't be like that. It is just formality... wait. You think that other Anubian might be in commission right?" - this idea strike Kruger in a moment.

For him it wasn't the matter if Kordian is half breed or not. However for the others... That was different case. He saw a shy nod from boy's side.

"I can assure you that there will be none. In this space region I'm the only one from my race in high position. You will be standing before 4 high chefs from 4 solar systems. And none of them has the...discriminating mind"

"Boss, I'm sorry that, because of me you've got so much trouble...maybe it would be better...".

Doggie heard that warning tone and cut the boy's speech.

"No it would not be better if you had chosen other planet to live. You saved us all don't you forget about that"

"Yeah maybe... well I have a question about that meeting" - said boy after few minutes of silence.

"What is it?"

"If they will be asking about personals matters?"

"Could you be more precise?"

"I talking about my parents... You see, I don't have many information on that matters and the slight memories are not so pleasant".

There was a cold spark in Kordian's tone when he spoke about that time. He didn't want to talk about it.

"You should be prepared for such questions, but I don't think those would be much deep. Just basic ones."

"I don't even know my father's name. And I don't want to be suspected because of it." - and again the chill in his voice.

"It won't be you can be sure of that".

At last they landed on a small planet. The sky was cloudy but even if the sky would be crystal clear

it would be quite dark here – the globe was placed in long distance from its sun. Kordian shivered a little. He and Boss were in an open hangar and freezing air was coming form the dead surface.

"Why such a dreadful place was chosen for the meeting?" - the boy didn't realize he said that out loud.

"Because it is so dreadful. Most of hearings are not for such a peaceful reasons. No one would be that stupid and try to escape to the unfriendly environment" - explained Doggie.

Kordian only nodded. Even with his survival skills, all the experiences from other planets, he would be alive for three days at most. He swore to himself, to never mess with the space police.

The walk through the corridor took some time. When they reached the last door, Boss said to boy to wait there. He did as he was told.

The silence surrounding him didn't make a pleasant atmosphere. The minutes seemed to be like hours. At last the doors were opened. One of the two guards called the child. He just swallowed and took few steps into the room.

***

It was typical room for the hearings. Grayish walls with no windows and a long table in the center. At the other side were sat chefs form nearby planets. One of them looked like human, but rest of them were totally different creatures. Kordian swallowed. He knew the specie from one of the aliens. There was a gossip, that that race could tell when you laying, just from the power and vibration of your voice. Chief that was sitting most in the left showed a single chair to the boy. He would prefer to stand, but if they wished something like that...

"The space police council welcomes you on our meeting. First I'll check your major criminal record" - said the Verstian seijin.

Kordian wondered if this guy really had such a lie instinct, if he want to use judgment.

"You must however approve this method. That's the difference between normal 'judgment' and 'major judgment'. So what is your answer?" - one of the other chefs looked at the boy with orange glittering eyes.

Child felt that this alienizer was more on his side than the rest.

"Well... you got my permission. You may begin..." "good. Get ready." - Veristian took a device, that looked slightly different than other licenses.

It was a little bigger and was from metallic substance, which gave it a silver shine.

"Major Judgment!".

Kordian just squeezed his fists.

Many wondered, why criminals don't escape when they are judged. The answer was simple: they couldn't. The feeling of being judged was so unpleasant, that most of them can't move or even think straight at that moment. And Kordian wasn't any except of it.

"Not guilty. Now we know that you didn't make any unnamed major crime. Your wildcard will be prolonged" - the chef sat down again.

However, the atmosphere in the room was still a little dense, because of him. His sharp eyes watched every move the boy made, his ears were analyzing every word he told form that moment.

"Now, I will ask you few rather basic question about your past. Don't worry those are only to confirm your history we have from all the places you have work." - the alienizer that looked most like the human was now speaking.

He looked rather bored and it was clear, that he wanted to end this as quick as it was possible.

" First: please confirm your name..."

"My name is Kordian. I don't know my father's family name, but I can give the one that my mother have"

"Please do..."

"Kordian Ragan is my full name in that way"

"Your birthplace?"

"Planet Zwartowo in the Choczewo solar system"

"Could you tell how old are you?"

"In the universal time of joined planet I'm 12 now"

"And you are halfbreed..." - now Veristian took his voice.

"Yes. Half Anubian half Earthling. My father was from Anubis and mother was from Earth..." - the boy knew he must now use phases that were absolutely true.

That guy was quite serious with his observations.

"What kind of knowledge have you about them?".

Kordian was relieved. The investigator wasn't any racist. It looked ,like he only wanted to be sure they didn't let to the space police some criminal spy or someone even more dangerous.

"I remember my mother a little. She passed away when I was 3. there was rebellion on Zwartowo, I think. I managed to escape that time. I also took the sword I'm now in possession. I'm pretty sure that she have it form my father. However, I used it to defend myself for the first time when I was 9. As for my father... He show himself on my birth planet at the day, when my mother was killed and tried to assassinate me. I didn't knew by that time why he had acted like that."

"That was the last moment when you saw him?"

"Yes...thats why I don't even know his name and can't give you any better description" - Kordian had enough of questions like that.

"I'm curious about color of your eyes. I don't have any knowledge of any Anubian or Earthling with yellow ones." - said the most pleasant alienizer.

"When I was young their were blue. But, because I worked for some time in the NeoP-S mines, the color had changed. My sight is good as it was, but the new color is permanent. At least thats what the doctor in the mine said" - it was always funny fact to the child.

And also wanted change. He didn't want to have icy blue ones, like his father. He remember that cold look. It was more unpleasant than the 'judgment'.

" About your jobs. Lets take that topic..."

***

Doggie was watching the whole conversation from behind the Venece mirror. He crossed his arms. They didn't saw it. Even the Veristian couldn't be aware of this fact. When they will be back on the ship, he should ask the boy about that. It wasn't any major thing. At least for space police. But if you didn't count that little detail, everything was all right.

At last the 4 chefs rised up and left the room. His apprentice looked quite tired, even if everything lasted only for about 30 minutes. The memories that he was talking about were buried deep in the boy's mind for sure. Digging for them and especially talking about them in few unemotional sentences was quite hard.

Boss wanted to leave this place and return to his nice warm base. He opened the door and for his surprise he saw there the Veristian seijin.

"Good day Rainder. What do you..."

"I don't have time nor will to those little conversation Kruger. Listen. This child is very unusual. And not in the good way. In one moment of the hearing I couldn't tell, if he is saying true or not. I thought it would be like that, that's why I've made the major judgment. You Anubians are all the same. However, this is not the main problem. When that kid was telling the story about that explosion and escaping. There wasn't any clearly seen emotion in his voice or nonverbal talk, but I felt very uneasy back then. I had that kind of feeling only once before. It was when we were questioning that berserker years ago. Watch out for that child. He is probably not even aware of it. I wish you good day." - and with those words he walked in the opposite way, than Doggie wanted to go.

Rainder rarely spoke to other workers, even in his own base. That's why when someone heard monologue like that, must take it serious. Veristian didn't sense lie in the story about explosion, so if the boy didn't said something important, he made it subconscious. Kruger wondered if it could be the thing he thought about. If that was the case...

"Umm Boss? Can we go now? This place give me the creeps".

Anubian blinked. Before him stood Kordian. He really looked like someone, who wanted to escape from this place.

"yes of course. I will receive all the documents at our base, so we don't have anything to do here anymore. Let's go"

***

In most of the trips, the returns is always quicker for the mind. This time was the same. At least for the moment, when Doggie launched autopilot and whirl his chair at Kordian side.

"Could you tell me, why did you lied in one moment of the meeting?" - he knew that the straight question will be more hard to evade.

"Eeee? How did you saw that? Even the Veristian didn't react on that..." - boy was quite surprised, but not scared.

"If Anubian want to lie he can do it without any signs. But because my race loves justice so much, it is rarely done. Thats also the reason why not many in space know about it. Of course another Anubian can see through it."

"Oh... I really must learn about my alienizer half" - he even smile saying that.

"Don't change the subject." - voice of Kruger was now more sharp. He must know.

"I just didn't want, that they would asking personal question, unrelated to the topic of conversation." - the tone the boy use wast perfect neutral.

And it wasn't the lie this time.

"So what is the truth?"

" 'Without the truth there isn't any justice' – Retri told me that sentence. It is form Anubis, isn't it? I think, I can trust you and tell the real story. In the reality, I used Vega sword for the first time, when I was 9 ,because that was time when I receive it. That was also the last time, when I saw my father. I don't know his name but remember perfectly, how he looked. He was the one, who gave me that weapon. It looked, like he didn't want to do it, but he said it was the promise for the one who made the sword...".

This time it was clear that the boy was talking the truth.

"That's not the whole story?" - it wasn't much question.

"No. but for now, I don't want to say it. Maybe someday, if it is ok with you..." - Kordian looked with hope at his new teacher.

"I can agreed with that. It's not so important, from the space police point of the view."

"That's good. However, I really would want to hear one story related with you, Boss"

"Which is?" - weird. What the boy wanted to know?

"Could you tell me, why are you not look down on the halfbreed? It's quite unusual for Anubians. I know that for sure. That's the only thing I learned about our specie."

"You're right. There is a story about it. And I can exchange it, for your fragment of the past"

"You have a deal!" - Kordian give a smile, but it was a little sad.

***

For few next hours, the only thing to hear, was spaceship's engine.

"We will be on earth in about half an hour" - said Kruger at last.

"You know Boss, I have a question. Can we fly for the moment to other place, than the base?" - said boy in quiet voice.

"You want to check something? If this will be for short, two hours max, I could change the course" - Doggie was curious what did the child want to see.

"That would all the time I need. Here are coordinates." - he showed to Kruger a piece of paper.

In that moment Doggie understand. He must have looked quite puzzled ,couse child only grinned and said:

,"I have those data from microchip my mother put in necklace that I have. There were her last words for me too. She must have felt that there was not much time for her..." - it wasn't that hard for him to tell about mum, even if it pained him.

She gave him the best memories he had cherished for 12 years.

"I understand. Now I have just to report to base, that is near coordinates, that we will be landing there" - announced Boss.

This will be interesting experience for him. He never was in that place on Earth.

***

At last they landed. The place looked plain, but from the buildings it was quite visible that it is not Japan. Kordian took another sheet of paper from the pocket. I was a map. It was still early and the streets were empty. For Boss it was good sign. Not many alienizers were here and he didn't want to make any sensation.

At last they were in the place. Not to large graveyard gate wasn't closed.

"I should buy some candle. I'll be right back.!" - the boy walk to the nearest opened shop.

In the mean time, Kruger looked at the graves that were visible from the bars. They were so different than those in Japan. And the Latin letters was the minor difference. Even, with this, the respect for those who passed away, was almost the same in all planets he knew. But only on this, one were necropolises like that.

"Ok I'm back. Now its time, to find that grave" - Kordian took few steps and he was in the one of the most silent place on Earth.

Even animals didn't make many noise here. Large trees were protecting surroundings from rain and strong wind.

"That atmosphere..." - he wanted to say something more but just shook his head.

Ten minutes later they found the tombstone. It was the right name on it, and also right photography made on smooth stone.

"You look quite like her" - said Doggie, when the boy was lightning the candle.

"Really? Maybe..." - his voice was shaking a little.

It was understandable. They stood there few minutes.

"_Hey, who are you?_" - asked a woman approaching.

Language she use was weird to the Boss ears.

"_Alienizer? And you? Wait a minute! You are Kordian am I right?_"

"_Yes. How could you know?_".

Kruger looked with a little surprise on his face. The boy could speak like her. Well, his mother was from here but still...

"_I was one of best friend of your mother. And I saw you, when you were still a baby. You couldn't remember that_."

"_So that the case... But I thought, that is still to early, to typical people look at this place_" - he didn't know, how to make proper conversation, with someone, who knew the part of his past he didn't remember.

"_Today is my wedding day. I wanted to be here before it and thank Emily for everything. She had always crazy ideas, but because of them, she was a great companion. Anyway I wanted to read a fragment of her favorite book. But I think you should do it_" - and with enigmatic smile she give him a volume.

He read the title.

" _'Kordian'. This is..._"

"_Yes she give you the name of main character of this book. Now try to read something from it_.".

He just nodded. And his soft, a little shaky voice, had flew over the graves.

"_You can have it, if you want. But tell me, who is this guy by your side?_" - the woman was quite curious.

"_He is my teacher and, also, the boss of the Earth branch Space police. But I don't think, he would understand you._." - Kordian shrugged.

It was to troublesome, to make a proper interview.

"_He looks so much different than your father. I always thought, that I could tell difference, between alienizers of one race. But this time it was quite easy. Even, if so many years have passed_" - she made a weird face.

And looked at the boy again. He wanted to know, how she made this conclusion.

"_You see, your dad had other expression. His icy eyes, pale fur, his stance – everything was telling you, that he would not take orders almost from anybody and that he is not social type. I saw him only once for few minutes, but that picture is still in my mind. However, when you mother came to meet him, this attitude had changed. Do you even met hi..._" - but she didn't finished.

In her suitcase ringed a cellphone.

"_Hello?... He did what?... No, it's not such a big problem but... Yes, yes ...I'll be there right away.._" Click.

"_Judging by you looks ,you must be going, right?_" - asked Kordian.

He was quite disappointed. He wanted to hear more about his mum and her relationship with one Anubian.

"_Yes I'm sorry. Maybe we will meet next time? Here is my card with a phone number._" - she gave it to the boy - "_...and one last word. Your teacher has a very gentle eyes. Emily showed me how to read personality from them. You are in good hands. Bye_!" - and she started run.

"_I know! Bye!_" - he shouted to her backs.

The woman waved hand and disappeared behind the corner.

"You've got quite nice conversation there" - Boss finally had spoken.

"Yeah... even if it was very short..."

"You don't know, when your destiny will cross your path with her again... But now we must go. I don't have any idea how long they would make everything all right in the base" - Doggie didn't say it quite serious, but it was clear that when his daughter and Ban would start to play from the boredom, Hoji could not control them.

When they walked to the ship, Kordian was totally lost in thoughts. His eyes were focused on the cover of the book. How can it be, that this child could make him trouble? Still, little voice in his head said, that to the moment, when he discover why Rainder felt weird in the boy presence, he can't low his guard. Kruger felt that the answer was very close, but at that moment he couldn't find any resolution. But, since his instincts were silent, everything was fine.

For now.

_______

**AN: the quotes written in italic were said in that other language. for the names of the planet and solar system Kordian was born: this is a little joke from my side: those names are from the little villages. In one of them my grandma live now:) so if you are curious you can find it.**

**And for the book named 'Kordian'. There is one in reality and I took my chara name from it (its sounds nice and it would by easy to pronounce for other people ^^)**

**If you have any questions etc. please leave it in the revives or in my account.**

**Until next time!!**


End file.
